


Comfortable

by Hotgitay



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Love, Meeting the Parents, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jack introduces Rebecca to his mother





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m nervous, are you sure she’ll like me?” Rebecca asked her boyfriend. Jack just looked at her saying, “If I love you then of course my mother will love you.” The door opened and there was Marilyn, Jack's mother. She moved out of the way to let the two enter inside her home.

“Mom, this is Rebecca.” Jack introduced his girlfriend to Marilyn. Marilyn observed the brunette woman whom was accompanying her son. She was pretty, she seemed like a nice girl, “She’s gorgeous son, you found yourself a real keeper.” Marilyn stated before she hugged Rebecca. 

Rebecca hugged her back, taken by surprise at how welcoming Jack's mother was being to her, “Sorry, I’m a hugger.” Marilyn said, apologizing for jumping the gun so quickly. 

“Oh, no need to apologize, Mrs. Pearson. You give good hugs.” Rebecca said. The mood had lightened up once she told his mother that, making Marilyn laugh and smile at her, “Go on, sit down and make yourself comfortable.”


	2. Chapter 2

”Ive heard a lot about you from Jack”Marilyn told the brunette

”Like what?”Rebecca asked her 

”That you're an amazing singer you have the voice of an angel”Marilyn told her 

Rebecca blushed heavily when she heard her say that

”Just how much have you told her about me?”Rebecca asked her boyfriend who looked over at her

Jack laughed slightly ”That’s a story for another time”


End file.
